Convention
by Dragoun Lou
Summary: Pour faire plaisir à son compagnon, Gibbs est prêt à subir les pires tortures.


**Convention**

**Série**: NCIS

**Couple**: Anthony dinozzo / Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Genre**: Vie quotidienne.

**Histoire**: pour faire plaisir à son compagnon, Gibbs est prêt à subir les pires tortures.

**Public**: tout public

**Statut:** One-shot - fini

******

Ca n'a pas été simple de s'avouer nos sentiments, de les accepter pour finalement se lancer vers l'autre. Quand j'y repense, chacun de son côté, nous sommes passé par les mêmes doutes, les mêmes peurs. Heureusement, nous avons su dépasser cela. Une fois ce cap franchi, notre mise en couple s'est faite comme une évidence. Depuis on construit notre relation pour avoir un avenir ensemble, s'apprivoisant toujours et encore. Le mois dernier, il a accepté de m'accompagner à un salon nautique, j'étais en quête d'idées.

Je sais bien que les bateaux, ce n'est pas son truc. Il m'aide à construire le mien, ou plutôt comme il me l'a dit, il préfère me voir le travailler de mes mains. L'odeur de la sciure, la lumière hésitante et la musique en fond, quand je rabote une planche, mon visage se transforme d'après lui. Apaisé, mes yeux s'éclairent sous la satisfaction d'arriver à mes fins, de plier le bois à ma volonté.

Lumineuses dans ce cas précis, brulantes pendant l'amour ou bien glaciales et insondables en interrogatoire, ce sont mes billes bleues que je trouvais banales qui l'ont séduit. D'ailleurs, ce décor pas très glamour est souvent le cadre de nos préliminaires, parade amoureuse prémisse à de mémorables moments torrides. M'observer aller et venir en ponçant la charpente ou laquant une latte le met toujours dans de très bonnes dispositions. J'avoue le faire exprès et d'en jouir sans honte. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'en plaindrait, aussi quémandeur que moi pour de nouveaux corps à corps charnellement fusionnels.

Pour le remercier de s'intéresser à cette partie de ma vie, je vais faire de même avec sa passion du cinéma. J'ai pris deux billets pour la plus grande convention du pays dédiée au 7ième Art. Le meilleur dans tout ça est qu'elle se déroule à San Francisco *, la ville des gays. Le temps d'un week-end, nous pourrons être nous-mêmes sans porter le masque de l'amitié ou de la loyauté comme au NCIS.

(* il y a bien un festival du film à San Francisco mais il n'a pas le rayonnement ni les activités décrites dans cette histoire.)

Tony apprécie cette marque d'attention comme il se doit c'est-à-dire en me donnant un baiser époustouflant où j'ai bien cru que sa langue allait définitivement élire domicile au fond de ma gorge. Depuis il est intarissable, dés que nous sommes seuls il me fait l'éloge de tel film ou démolit une série télé, en mission aussi ces allusions à des scènes d'anthologie sont plus fréquentes qu'à l'ordinaire. Je n'en connais pas le quart du tiers quoique je commence à rattraper mon considérable retard grâce à son impressionnante collection de dvd et nos soirées « projection privée » dans l'intimité de notre salon.

****  
_Le jour J, ouverture de la convention du cinéma, San Francisco_.

6 H 00, ma marmotte qui met toujours 10 ans à émerger pour se sortir du lit, se trouve présentement déjà douchée et habillée, prête à partir.

— « Tu comptes aller où à cette heure ci ?  
— Quelle question !? Au restaurant de l'hôtel pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai calculé, si on veut être parmi les premiers à entrer dans le hall de la convention, il faut qu'on y soit à 7H, 7H30 grand maximum.  
— Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Ca n'ouvre qu'à 10H00.  
— Rah ! On voit bien le newbie qui parle. Si on se pointe là-bas à l'ouverture avec la foule qu'il va y avoir, il nous faudra au moins faire trois heures de queue.  
— Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, on attendra autant de temps.  
— Fait pas ta mauvais tête, si on veut tout voir, il faut y être le plus tôt possible.  
— Vraiment ? Soupirant, je me vautre dans les draps défaits et refroidissants sans ma bouillote personnelle.  
— Vraiment.  
— Ok, on est venu pour ça après tout.  
— Merci, magne-toi marine.  
— Fais gaffe, tu ne voudrais pas me mettre au garde à vous.  
— Je suis tenté mais non. Ce soir, je me rattraperai, promis.  
— Je ne manquerais pas de te rappeler à tes devoirs. Allez, monsieur le spécialiste, va commander, le newbie que je suis, va se préparer. »

***  
Effectivement, Tony ne s'est pas trompé, malgré l'heure matinale, et la confortable avance niveau horaire une petite foule, se presse déjà aux entrées. Les barrières pour la canaliser sont placées de telles sortes qu'elles serpentent en de longs corridors méandreux si bien qu'on a dû marcher un bon kilomètre avant de prendre notre place dans la file d'attente. Une fois rendu, j'ai eu un choc. Une bande de clown en costumes moulants rose, vert, jaune, rouge, et bleu, bottes et casques de moto assortis, flingues en carton pate à la ceinture se pavanait devant nous.

— « T'es sur qu'on est au bon endroit ? Mort de rire, Tony ne me rassure qu'à moitié.  
— Quoi, tu n'as pas lu le programme. Cette année, le Japon est à l'honneur.  
— Et alors ?  
— Bah c'est clair pourtant. Tu as devant toi du cosplay de sentaï.

— Le cosplay c'est se déguiser comme les héros de jeux vidéo, manga ou film. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié MacGee version roi des elfes.  
— Un tel ridicule m'a marqué à vie. Et le sentaï ?  
— C'est un genre de série télé où un groupe de héros, généralement cinq, en costumes colorés luttent contre les forces du Mal pour sauver la Terre. Les _Power Rangers _sont, en fait, les _Bioman_ japonais aromatisés à l'américaine.  
— Pourquoi 5 et pas 4 ?  
— Tout simplement parce que le 4 est un chiffre de mauvais augure.  
— Curieux, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander encore une fois, pourquoi ?  
— Il peut se prononcer de deux façons en japonais. L'une d'entre elle est synonyme du mot « mort ». C'est à cause de ça que dans certains hôpitaux nippons, il n'y a pas de chambre 4 ou d'étage 4, ils le sautent tout simplement.  
— N'empêche, faut être atteint pour oser sortir comme ça en pleine rue. Ces gentillesses dites suffisamment fort parviennent aux oreilles des allumés grimés alentour. Ils fixent tous Gibbs d'un sale œil, du moins pour ceux qui ne portent pas de visières grotesques.  
— Pas si fort, sinon on va se faire lyncher, les cosplayeurs sont très susceptibles.  
— Heureusement que tu n'as pas mis un tel accoutrement tout à l'heure, sinon je crois que j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque.  
— Je crois pourtant me souvenir qu'une certaine panoplie t'avait fait un tout autre effet.  
— Rouge de gène et d'autre chose aussi, ses joues le trahissent. Pas ici, Tony.  
— J'arrête de te taquiner…pour le moment. »

Plus les minutes passent et plus la foule grossit. L'ambiance est électrique. Tout le monde est venu célébrer ses héros dans cette grande fête bonne enfant. Ce sont eux maintenant qui font tâches, leur jeans et polo dénotent singulièrement. Les zigotos guère plus évolués que les_ Télétubbies_ ne sont pas les seuls à arborer les couleurs de leur personnage préféré.

Son homme est dans son élément, devisant avec un autre hurluberlu sur différents aspects de _Star Trek_, du dernier film par rapport à la série initiale. Si Spoke a gagné au change, le capitaine Kirk des années 2000 n'a pas, semble-t-il, le sex-appeal d'un William Shatner, jeune, les muscles saillants dans son t-shirt couleur moutarde de commandant de l'Enterprise. Que le vulcain ait en plus une vie sexuelle est sujet à polémique.

Je lance un regard compatissant vers le compagnon de cet autre accro du petit comme du grand écran. Lui aussi est venu là pour suivre son mec, tous deux, flics de Manhattan.

Résignés, on leur laisse le soin de planifier la journée. Il est convenu que chacun irait de son côté pour faire le tour des stands. On mangerait un bout ensemble. L'après midi serait consacré au visionnage de deux ou trois perles du Soleil Levant.

10 H OO sonne la ruée. En formation, les sentaï jouent des coudes pour grappiller quelques - quoi déjà - goodies lancés par le staff technique puis se mettent à courir billet en main. Si besoin était, j'ai la confirmation que ce sont bien de grands malades.

Moins démonstratifs mais emportés par le courant de cette marée humaine bigarrée, on est forcé de presser le pas nous aussi.

Je dois reconnaitre que les affiches démesurées couvrant la façade de l'immeuble ne donnent qu'un bref aperçu de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. C'est immense, des décors gigantesques, une multitude de stands, des animations. Je comprends mieux maintenant, ça va être juste de tout voir en un jour.

— « Je t'avais bien dit que ce serait grandiose.  
— A toi, l'honneur. »

Main dans la main, on s'engouffre dans l'une des allées. Tony mitraille tout ce qu'il peut avec son numérique puis soudain, il s'arrête.

— « Tu vois ce que je vois, je sens que je vais craquer.»

Je devine sans mal quelle est sa cible. Sur le thème du _Caméléon_, plusieurs tables sont couvertes de bonbons, d'autres de farces et attrapes. J'ai vu quelques épisodes de cette série. Un gars super intelligent se goinfre de sucreries en aidant la veuve et l'orphelin tout en fomentant des tours idiots à ses poursuivants. Muni d'une pince, il remplit sa barquette de réglisse, de Pez, de Stroumph et consorts Haribo. Puis machiavélique, il fait le plein de pièges. Je sens qu'au bureau, y'en a qui vont déguster, certainement pas le kilo de friandise.

Cette halte est la première d'une longue série. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je croiserais Maitre Yoda, Gandalf le gris sirotant un jus de pomme et discuter comme deux vieux potes, je lui aurais conseillé avec le tact qui me caractérise, d'aller se faire soigner.

Je cède à tous ses caprices allant même jusqu'à poser pour une photo souvenir. Dans la peau de Jack O'neill, je prends place devant une porte des étoiles, copie conforme de celle du film et des séries dérivées. Mon Daniel Jackson se fend la poire en deux. Il me glisse dans l'oreille qu'il aurait bien fait un saut sur P4X-778, planète paradisiaque : déserte, chaude, lézardée de bande de sables baignées d'une eau turquoise cristalline. Je lui rétorque tout aussi lascivement que les plages de Porto Rico, certes habitées mais nettement plus accessibles étaient au menu pour leurs prochaines grandes vacances.

Devant tant de bonne volonté, je commence à croire qu'il m'épargnera les animations les plus pénibles. Oh désespoir, quelle erreur. Il m'entraine l'air de rien vers une estrade, pour… la karaoké party.

C'est la demi-heure oldies, les paroles de générique défilent sur écran géant, la musique hurle et tous se mettent à pousser la chanson.

_« L'amour du risque  
Jonathan et Jennifer  
Les justiciers milliardaires  
L'amour du risque  
C'est vraiment leur grande affaire  
Faire la vie dure aux gangsters  
Jonathan Hart woh oh oh  
Jennifer Hart…»_Puis un autre refrain prend le relais…

_« Starsky et Hutch, Starsky et Hutch  
Des nouveaux chevaliers au grand cœur  
Mais qui n'ont jamais peur de rien  
Starsky et Hutch, Starsky et Hutch  
Deux flics un peu rêveurs et rieurs  
Mais qui gagnent toujours à la fin…_ »

Du délire. Des jeunes, des moins jeunes en transe s'éclatent sur un DALLASSSSSSSSSSSSSS ton univers impitoyableuuuuuuuhhhhhhh endiablé. A l'asile, il faut faire comme les fous. Je fais du playback tout en entamant une retraite stratégique.

— « Tu me feras tout faire, sale gosse.  
— Et j'en savoure chaque seconde, mon amour. On a encore le temps de faire une attraction, je te promets, celle-là va te plaire.  
— J'suis à ma limite là. J'ai eu ma dose.  
— Fais-moi confiance. »

Ne pouvant résister à sa mignonne petite gueule, je lui emboite le pas.

Fin

**Dragoun Lou**


End file.
